


Spellbound

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Canon Era, F/F, Jealousy, Morgana Doesn't Know Her Magic, Revenge, Trials, Witch Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana is unable to control her heart... and she pays the highest price for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spellbound

"Burn, baby, burn,  
she's a witch  
and I'm a heretic!"  
\- Motionless in White (Abigail)

Gwen entered Morgana's chambers, bringing her dinner. She saw king's ward sitting by the mirror, combing her hair. As soon as she noticed Gwen's reflection in the mirror, she rose from her chair, a smile playing on her lips. "Gwen, sweetheart," she trilled. Gwen smiled back and bowed: "My lady," she whispered. Morgana embraced the darker woman, kissing her cheek softly. "Stay with me a moment," pleaded Morgana.  
Gwen rubbed her nose against Morgana's cheek: "Should I, my lady? I ought to go do some more work... I'm just a miserable servant." Morgana was quite used to this Gwen's teasing, yet it still irked her. "You know I hate when you speak like this," replied Morgana, stealing a kiss from the corner of Gwen's lips. "You are much more than a servant." Gwen blushed. "Good night, my lady," she wished. "Good night, dearie," yawned Morgana. "I love you." At that moment Morgana really believed she loved Gwen. If she only knew that was just a crush. If she only knew what real love is... if she only knew what the future will bring.  
The other day Camelot was hosting a tournament. Courageous knights came from far & wide to show their skill and strength. The court witnessed many deeds of the brave men. Yet the most courageous was a lady, arriving from afar. She defeated all the knights, even Camelot's best. Thus king Uther made his speech: "Honourable lady, thou defeated all the knights. Therefore thou can stay here in Camelot. We will be blessed with thy company." Lady Morgause bowed: "It will be a pleasure to join beautiful lady Morgana."  
In the evening - after the dinner - Morgause visited lady Morgana's chambers. She saw the pale maiden sitting by the mirror, combing her hair before she was ready to go to bed - Morgana has just released Gwen for that night. "My lady," started Morgause. Morgana jerked, bellowed as Morgause's sudden speech breaking the silence frightened her. At the very same moment the mirror shattered. Morgana's face contorted into a grimace of horror.  
Morgause slowly came to Morgana. "My lady," she started, her fingers wrapping around Morgana's shoulder, "you did not reveal to me you have magic." Morgana trembled: "I don't. Magic and heathenry are forbidden in this kingdom." "Then I shall teach you how to control them," whispered Morgause, her face so close to Morgana's, "so no-one will ever learn." Morgause clung to Morgana's lips. Morgana sucked on Morgause's lower lip, enjoying its taste until it got swollen. Morgause tasted Morgana's chin. And as her lips caressed the lace on Morgana's neck, the white lady succumbed.  
Morgause's hands wrapped around Morgana's bare waist as she kissed her pupil. Morgana felt Morgause's tongue swirling within her mouth, filling every single space with lust and passion. She felt the caustic passion for Morgause's bare body, hungrily kissing her shivering skin. Morgause laid her hand on Morgana's heart: "Do you feel the magic coursing through your veins?" Morgana nodded with a slight sigh, her lips a bit afar. Morgause slowly ran her hand down towards Morgana's throbbing virgin womb. "All the power streams here, my lady. What you have to learn is," whispered Morgause in a lovesick way as her fingers slipped within, "how to reach them to control."

Morgana lifted her head from Morgause's lap. The blonde lady bent down to steal another kiss from Morgana's lips. Morgause's hair clung to ward's sweat-covered face. Morgana felt the hair amusing her, filling her with her another load of lust. Morgana sucked on Morgause's lower lip again and wished this moment never to surcease.  
Now, when Morgana recognized true love she realized she had never loved Gwen. She buried her face into Morgause's shoulder and cried. Morgause's face seemed languid as she didn't care about Gwen. She only craved for Morgana.  
Suddenly the door opened. Morgana jerked and her powers - still barely controlled - shattered the wooden wardrobe. Gwen was standing in the doorframe, watching Morgana, dressed only in bodice and lower skirt laying in Morgause's embrace. Her heart was filled with grudge. She was standing at the threshold, watching Morgause's sturdy figure, both starring daggers at each other.  
"I'm sorry, my lady," stated Gwen scathily. "I need to speak to prince Arthur. I will return as soon as possible."  
Then it all happened so quickly. First of all Isolde, another maidservant came to Morgana's chamber, claiming lady Morgause is asked for an audience by the king.  
As soon as Morgause left the chamber, her eyes fixing Morgana's gentle curves, Agravaine entered the room. "Lady Morgana," stated he. "Please, follow me."  
Morgana followed Agravaine into the throne room where the highmen were sitting already. As she passed the door, the guards blocked the entrance with their spears. Agravaine took his seat in the centre of the room. "Do you know why are you here, Morgana?" asked he slyly. Morgana looked confused. "No. What's going on?" She espied an evil glimpse in Agravaine's eyes. Beware, Morgana, she thought. "The crown is to explain, don't worry," grinned Agravaine. "Bring in the witness!" The door opened and Gwen took a step into the room. "Name?" asked Agravaine. "Guinevere, sire. I am lady Morgana's maidservant." "Well. Tell us, Guinevere, what has happened?" Gwen pointed her hard eyes on Morgana and she could feel her cold malice. "She has magic - I saw her shatter the mirror on the other side of the room." Morgana hissed: "You have spent so many nights with me. Did I ever mistreat you? Why are you betraying me now, you treacherous serpent? I gave you my heart!"  
Agravaine beckoned to Gwen. She hesitated for less than a second: "She is enchantress, my lord. I have been spellbound. No one could hope to remain undaunted." Morgana's wrath and fear exploded. And at the moment the wooden door to the chamber shattered.  
"Capture her," barked Agravaine, still eyeing both Guinevere and Morgana. As the guards were leading Morgana away, Gwen passed her by and hissed, hateful venom dripping from her lips: "I will drag you over the rocks 'til you're black and blue for my broken heart will never mend." Morgana's eyes filled with tears. "What are you talking about?" she cried. Gwen stopped for a second, showing Morgana her back imprisoned in corselet. Then she walked away.

  
* * *

  
Morgana was standing by the log. Face awashed with her tears she sobbed gloomily. Agravaine rose his hands: "Lady Morgana has been found guilty from witchcraft and sorcery. The punishment is equal to death by fire which shall purify her soul. Let her gown of the witch flare."  
The folks surrounded the bonfire. Gwen looked on Morgana's face swollen with tears, a grin of disdain carved into her features. A cruel smile played on her lips as she tossed the torch to the bonfire. Morgana felt the flames licking her ankles, their kiss as ardent as Morgause's. And there she burst into laughter.

* * *

Morgause was trying to leave her chamber, yet the guards didn't want to let her through. She held a firm decision she will pass. Producing her sword she kicked the chamber door wide open, subdued the guards easily and fled.  
As soon as she reached the courtyard, no laughter was singing in the wind anymore. The cadaverous breeze was slowly blowing the ashes away. Morgause embraced the ashen remains of her sister's form, whispering through tears: "I will never leave you, sister. You live forever in my heart." Her speech was followed by a shriek as they both dissolved into the thin air.

* * *

Morgause entombed Morgana's remnants and swore an oath. She will bloodily avenge her sister's bereavement. "I will embrace you on the place where lovers rot," she promised, "and no-one will ever dissever you from me again."  
She wiped her tears away from her bloodshot eyes and enchanted the ancient vengeful spirits. And as Morgause watched the dull black stormclouds gather, she knew Morgana's vengeance is inevitable.

"Spread your ashes on my skin."  
\- Motionless In White ft. Maria Brink (Contempress)

"If I burn,  
so will you."  
\- Emilie Autumn (If I Burn)

 

"If I rise up in smoke around your eyes,  
You'll know it's me  
And the rain won't wash away  
The ashes underneath your nails today."  
\- Emilie Autumn (If I Burn)


End file.
